


Movie Night Was A Mistake

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Christmas Present Fic That Has Nothing To Do With Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hana And Mai Aren't In It Much, M/M, Pointless Arguments Between Frenemies, Quadruple Date Movie Night, sleepover shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Jeff begins to regret all his life decisions about an hour into the sleepover and realizes that putting his boyfriend and Jared in the same room and expecting it to go peacefully was never a good idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Or, well, if you don't celebrate it, Happy Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or Holidays! I hope everyone has a lovely day today, even if you aren't reading this on the day of upload. 
> 
> Regardless, this is a present for my good friend Captain Tomate, who really likes all four of these pairings , and I figured she'd really like this! I really hope you do, friendo.

**7:00 PM**

 

Jeff was eagerly awaiting everyone to show up at the clubroom. He and Paul had spent all evening setting it up for their “Date Night”, as they were calling it. Well, it was more of a Quadruple Date Night, he’d invited his friends with significant others to hang out in the Hidden Block clubroom and watch movies. 

 

They filed in at their own pace- none of them were known for punctuality. Mai and Hana were only a few minutes late, Hana apologizing profusely for her lateness and Mai barely even acknowledging it beyond a shrug. 

 

And Ian came not too long after them, not even so much as saying a word on the subject of his non-punctuality. But, what did Jeff expect? It was Ian, he did as he did.

 

Luke seemed to be the only one who was actually worried about being late, bar Hana. He’d sent a text a few minutes past seven saying he’d be a few minutes late, and while that turned out being more like fifteen minutes late, Jeff wasn’t about to complain. 

 

At least he was better than Shane, who walked in about twenty after seven, and proceeded to say nothing but “so what movie are we watching” to anyone other than Ian, who he said quite a lot to, but in a whisper too low for Jeff to catch any of it. 

 

“Can we start watching now?”, Mai questioned loudly after Shane arrived. “I’m bored!”

 

Scanning the room, Jeff found one person was absent. “Uh, Luke,” he started. Luke’s head whipped around to face him. “Where’s Jared?”

 

“He’ll probably be a minute,” Luke muttered. “He likes being ‘fashionably late’, you know?”

 

Jeff would say he was a bit more than a minute late.

 

**7:35 PM**

 

Jared seemed to be a big believer in “fashionable lateness”. Paul kept muttering under his breath about being disrespectful to their time, and as much as Jeff wanted to agree, he also wanted to just keep the peace and have a nice night. 

 

“Luke, if your boyfriend doesn’t show in the next five minutes, we’re starting without him,” Paul huffed, despite Jeff’s attempts to stop him. 

 

With a frown and a pout, Luke whipped out his phone and seemed to send a text. Probably something to the effect of “hurry up Jared you’ve angered Paul”, because the sparkling mess himself burst through the door not three minutes later.

 

“My apologies,” Jared began, sounding fake. God, it was just his friends, no need to be so… much. “I simply had to assure I was at my best!”

 

A little chuckle came from Luke, who practically jumped over Mai and Hana to greet his boyfriend. “You’re always at your best, Jar.”

 

Smiling, Jared proceeded to grab a store-bought sugar cookie from the snack table and sit down on one of the beanbags that Jeff was a little scared to know the origins of. Paul had said Nick and Josh “hooked him up with them”, and he really didn’t want to know what that meant. 

 

Even still, things seemed off to, well, if not a good start, then a better start than Jeff might have expected. Ian figured out how the projector worked quickly, they started the movie, and everything seemed fine. 

 

**8:04 PM**

 

Jeff was starting to regret all his life decisions just a bit. Why did he think having Paul and Jared in the same place was a good idea? He knew they hated each other! Them both being close to him, them both dating people in Hidden Block, them both being in roughly the same friend circle, it didn’t change the fact that they got on like oil and water. 

 

He could barely hear the movie over their bickering- hell, Shane even stopped the movie to turn on the subtitles so they could at least figure out what was going on. 

 

“Guys, why do you do this?”, Mai groaned, holding a pillow to her ears. “I was kinda getting into this, you know? But like, seriously, Jon was right that this’d be a mess!”

 

“Jon was right” weren’t words Jeff wanted to hear, so he once again begged his boyfriend to just relax and enjoy the movie. 

 

A sigh, and Paul nodded in agreement. “Sorry, I get… spirited around him, you know?”

 

Oh god did Jeff know.

 

**8:37 PM**

 

Despite the almost calm that rose in the wake of Paul trying to be quiet, Hana and Mai were the first to ditch the party. Which was actually quite shocking, he would have bet money on the first to ditch being Shane and Ian. But, no, they were actually really enjoying the movie, all curled up together on a beanbag.

 

It was cute, those two were cute together. Even if they were usually both fairly… for want of a better word, prickly, around each other, they seemed to be a lot more at ease. Jeff felt lucky he was able to see a moment of that ease that wasn’t him walking in on them arguing over what to name a potted plant. 

 

And Jared had calmed down a bit too, only occasionally shooting snide remarks at Paul while playing with Luke’s hair. Luke had taken his hat off for one of the few times he could actually remember, and that alone pretty much sold Jeff on the idea that his clubmate really liked Jared. 

 

It was a shame Mai and Hana had left, but he was sure they were having a nice night on their own. It’d be a calm night for everyone, even if it’d started out a bit shaky. 

 

**9:08 PM**

 

Jeff took it back, this was not a calm night at all. But, they’d almost made it to the climax of the first movie before another shitstorm erupted, though, so that was a plus?

 

Paul was never one for keeping things calm when it went against his aims, though. Jeff usually loved that about him but on this night, his aim was calm and not making Jared pissed off at everyone. Their snide remarks echoed through the room, louder than the movie at times, until Shane let out a loud sigh, quickly pressed his nose against Ian’s in some show of affection, and stood up. 

 

“Oi, dipshits, get your act together!”, he yelled, shifting his glare between Paul and Jared. “We’re supposed to be having a nice night, and you already went and scared the girls off! Would it kill you to hold your tongues for one night and enjoy the damn movie?”

 

Jared stood up as well, at first maintaining an air of tranquility with a smile that looked somewhere between murderous and sickly sweet. Then, he started talking. And didn’t stop.

 

**9:24 PM**

 

Jared was really scary when hyped up on cheap soda and sugar cookies. Terrifying actually. They’d been going at it long enough the movie ended and went back to the menu screen. He and Shane had been going at it for so long, he didn’t think they remembered the original cause of their argument. 

 

He said that because somehow it’d turned into completely petty arguments. 

 

“My boyfriend’s like, a million times cuter than yours, Gill!”, Jared sneered. “Plus he’s talented as all hell!”

 

“Don’t drag Ian into this,” Shane sighed. “But he’s incredible, and I can say that without putting Luke down. You know why? Because they’re friends! We are supposed to be friends! All of us! Getting along!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jared took another swig of root beer. “And another thing!”

 

Jeff didn’t catch what that other thing was- Paul leaned over to whisper something in his ear. 

 

“Babe, please, let me defend you at least. Show ‘em you’re the best.”

 

All Jeff could do was shake his head. “No,” he whispered. “Please, I don’t want-”

 

A shout cut him off. “Oh my god, you two are being ridiculous!”, Ian exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah, you really are,” Luke admitted. “Please, can we just work this out?”

 

**9:48 PM**

 

Luke and Ian were attempting to broker some sort of peace agreement between their boyfriends. It was impressive, actually, he hadn’t realized he had such diplomatic clubmates. But, the menu music on the DVD was about to make Jeff want to rip his ears out.

 

“Please let me do something!”, Paul begged. “I’m bored, and politics is my thing! I could help!”

 

Honestly, he didn’t think Paul could help much. But, he was doing some damn impressive puppy dog eyes, and he didn’t think he could say no on good conscious. “Fine,” Jeff conceded. “Go ahead.”

 

Paul practically skipped to the desk they were discussing at, and they seemed to stop talking and go back to the beanbags only moments later. 

 

“Good job,” Jeff murmured as Paul cuddled back into his side. “You got them to calm down.”

 

The laugh Paul gave made him think this wasn’t quite the case, but he rolled with it regardless. “Yeah, well, it’s what I do!”

 

**10:01 PM**

 

Well thank god, things had finally calmed down a bit. They started on the second movie, finally. And it was good, things were good. Now it was just a countdown to see who fell asleep first. Probably Ian. It was almost always Ian.

 

**10:49 PM**

 

Ian was the first to fall asleep, unsurprisingly. Leaned against Shane’s shoulder, he started snoring, and that was that, the trigger telling everyone they wouldn’t be deemed lame for falling asleep so early. 

 

Pretty much the second he noticed Ian was asleep, Jared flopped down rather ungracefully and put his head in Luke’s lap. Shane didn’t seem too keen on falling asleep just yet, but didn’t say a word.

 

Paul seemed to be getting a bit sleepy too, if how much more attention he was paying to getting comfy than the movie was an indicator. Jeff ended up laying down a bit in the midst of this, and Paul pretty much wormed his way into his arms immediately. 

 

It was nice, holding him so close, feeling his heartbeat and his slowing breathing. 

 

**11:35 PM**

 

Jeff wanted to leave his own party desperately. Not because things were hectic- no, quite the opposite. Pretty much everyone had either fallen asleep or decided to go on their way there, leaving nothing but silence to entertain him. 

 

Paul had long since fallen asleep in his arms, the primary reason he didn’t leave, because he didn’t want to wake his boyfriend. And what if he was upset waking up to find he wasn’t there? 

 

He supposed the beanbag was plenty comfortable, no matter how dubious its origins, so he just pulled Paul a bit closer and tried to close his eyes.

 

**11:46 PM**

 

Goodnight.

  
  
  
  



End file.
